COMMUNITY OUTREACH AND ENGAGEMENT PROJECT SUMMARY The Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) is fully committed to addressing cancer-related determinants and outcomes through its leadership in basic, translational, and population sciences cancer research. The MCCC has re-defined its catchment areas (CAs) at its 3 sites as the counties where Mayo Clinic has a physical presence (clinic/hospital), plus the geographically contiguous counties that these sites serve. The Community Outreach and Engagement (COE) effort is led by Dr. Carmen Radecki Breitkopf, Associate Director for Cancer Disparities and Community Outreach. COE Specific Aims include: (1) Assess needs through ongoing community outreach and engagement efforts to prioritize initiatives and research in our catchment areas. We monitor the cancer burden, needs, opportunities, and challenges in each catchment area; assess the impact of the MCCC's and institutional investment in outreach and cancer disparities infrastructure; and extend meaningful partnerships with our community-based affiliations and engage our Community Advisory Boards to help set priorities. (2) Implement and facilitate evidence-based programs and research to reduce cancer burden in our catchment areas (CAs). We identify COE-inspired opportunities for cancer research by MCCC investigators, especially where needs for data to support impactful change and implementation can be encouraged; enhance communications strategies to increase awareness of CAs among MCCC investigators (messaging, MCCC newsletters, seminars); promote use of COE research expertise and infrastructure resources (community outreach workers, study coordinators, partnership opportunities) to increase diversity of participants in research; and promote cancer research strategies that address barriers and disparities in the rural populations of our CAs. (3) Evaluate the impact of MCCC and monitor needs for research and expertise in the MCCC CAs and beyond. We contribute leadership and participation in our state cancer plans and facilitate academic and community collaborations to effect policy change; and foster MCCC relationships with Native American tribes across the US. Through COE, MCCC is committed to decreasing cancer incidence and mortality in its catchment areas. Our research in cancer risk assessment, prevention, screening, treatment, and survivorship enhances activities that address community needs. Through our research and engagement in our catchment areas we have an impact at all levels, from the individual to providers to policy.